47
by KatherineCastle22
Summary: She looked over at him, catching him already staring, in awe, at her. She flashed him a soft, shy smile before turning back to face the doors of the elevator. Very M-rated.
**For the sake of this fic, we're going to pretend that there are no secrets and Beckett really didn't remember her shooting. Also, after proofreading this, I noticed that it's actually my longest one shot, so I hope you enjoy the extra length.**

 **Here's to the last Castle Monday. Thank you for an amazing 8 seasons, it was an amazing ride. Let's see if I even survive this.**

* * *

 _"You got a sec?"_

 _"Yeah. What's up?"_

 _"Um... I've been thinking, about the victims and all the opportunities they'll never have, and I don't want that to happen. I've been..."_

* * *

"Come home with me." Kate blurted out before she could think better of it.

"I-uh, what?" Rick questioned, his brows furrowing adorably as he tried to figure out what she had just said.

"After the case," She clarified, "Come home with me."

"Okay." He couldn't stop the grin from taking over his face, and he didn't want to.

"Okay." She agreed, hiding her smile in the back of her hand.

* * *

True to her word, after the case Kate led him out of the precinct, waiting until they were in the elevator to reach for his hand, twining their fingers together. She looked over at him, catching him already staring, in awe, at her. She flashed him a soft, shy smile before turning back to face the doors of the elevator. When the elevator stopped, they got off together, making their way through the parking garage. She only let go of his hand to slip into the driver's seat, waiting for him to get seated before she started the car and pulled out and into the New York traffic.

Pulling into a spot right outside of her building, she got out of the car and walked over to his side, reclaiming his hand. She waited until they were inside her apartment to drop his hand in favor of placing her keys on her table and shedding her coat, glancing over at him to indicate that he should do the same. She ignored the butterflies starting to flutter around in her stomach, turning to head towards her kitchen.

"I went grocery shopping the other day, so I could make us dinner or we could order from our favorite Chinese resta-" She was cut off as he spun her around and covered her lips with his in a gentle kiss. At least, that's how it started, but soon it escalated into more. Soon his tongue was tracing the seam of her lips, demanding entrance. She let herself get lost in the kiss, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck as she sucked his tongue into her mouth, trapping the moan he let out with her kiss. Somehow Kate managed to push him back towards the couch, and that's where they ended up, with her straddling him.

She let go of his lips with a soft 'pop,' before she let her hands trail down to the bottom of his dress shirt. Impatiently, she tugged on his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and then she used her hands to deftly undo the buttons. He was soon relieved of his shirt, her nails raking over his firm, broad chest, elicting a hiss from him.

As her arms went once again to wrap around his neck, Castle's hands found her breats, his palms coming cradle each one. He began squeezing them, relishing in the soft mewling noise coming out of her mouth. His hands slipped underneath the bottom of her shirt, his palms coming to rest on her bare hips, tugging her towards him.

"Off." He murmered, his hands tugging at the hem of her turtleneck before finally lifting it over her head, revealing a lacy black bra.

"Kate, you're beautiful."

He ran his fingers up her side, pausing when he came across the incision scar on her side, touching it softly. After placing a gentle kiss there, he moved up to the scar nestled between her breasts, his breathing almost coming to a complete halt.

She tugged on his hair, pulling him back to her face where she placed a quick kiss to his lips before taking his head in her hands.

"I'm right here, Rick. Right here." She felt the moisture beginning to pool in her eyes. Blinking fastly to eradicate the tears starting to form, she instead reattached her mouth to his, undulating her hips against his. She moaned at the friction, pausing to run her hands down his chest, before going lower. As she moved her mouth to suck on his neck, she brought her left hand down to squeeze the growing buldge in his pants, smirking when she felt his hips jerk up into the cradle of hers.

She broke away from the smooth skin behind his ear to whisper in his ear, "Bedroom. Now."

Knowing what was coming next, Kate wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up and began moving towards the bedroom, not even needing directions from her.

* * *

Once they crossed the threshold of her bedroom, he took a few steps before he lowered her gently to the bed, the complete opposite of the way he was ravishing her neck.

As he hovered over her, he glances down at her with a hint of concern in his eyes, pausing to ask, "Kate, are you sure about this?"

"I love you, Castle. And I just want you." She breathed out, still a bit breathless from their makeout session on the couch.

"What about your walls?"

"This case has made me realize that nobody's tomorrow is guarunteed, and I don't want to waste another second. Besides," She smirked, "I think we just knocked down the remainer of those bricks out there on my couch. Now, shut up, and kiss me."

Not needing to be told twice, he leaned down to press his lips to hers, barely waiting for her to respond before he was devouring her lips.

She let out a low moan as he finally sunk down, bringing their bottom halves into contact. Despite still being clothed from the waist down, she had no doubt that he could feel the heat pouring out from her center.

"What are your pants still doing on?" She let out on a growl, hastily beginning to undo his belt buckle as she felt him pop open the button of her jeans.

"Patience, Beckett." He chuckled, his lips curling into a smirk.

She leaned up to nip at his bottom lip, erasing the smug look from his face. Finally both down to their underwear, Castle took a moment to pause and rake his eyes over her, lingering at her flat stomach, only to move up to her breasts straining against the lace of her bra. Reaching behind her, he undid the clasp of her bra with practiced fingers, barely waiting until the fabric was out of the way to latch onto a nipple with his mouth, elicting yet another moan from her.

"Fuck, Castle."

He continued to suckle at her breast, his hand coming up to knead at her other mound, tweaking a nipple and then moving over to that breast.

Deciding it was time for him to be completely naked, Beckett reached between them to shove his boxers down his legs. As his impressive erection bobbed free, she couldn't resist the need to touch him, to feel him. Wrapping her fingers around him she began gently stroking him, growing bolder with each flick of her wrist. He had abandoned her breast, his mouth coming back to find hers. With a gracefullness only she possessed, Castle soon found himself on his back. He let out something between a moan and a growl as she began kissing her way down his stomach, swirling her tongue in his navel. Soon, her mouth replaced her hands on his cock, sucking him into the hot cavern of her mouth.

"Shit." She felt more than heard him say, as she hummed around his length, drawing another guttural moan from him. She circled her tongue around his tip, sucking softly as she slowly took him deeper. His hands found purchase in her hair, not trying to control the pace, just needing something to hold onto as she continued to bring him towards the edge with just her mouth alone.

She loved the feel of him heavy on her tongue, just thinking about it brought a moan of her own out to join the sounds he was making.

"Kate." He warned, sensing his release was not far away.

Instead of pulling away, she continued to bob her head up and down his dick, hollowing her cheeks out to cause more suction.

"Come for me, Castle." Was all she had to say, and then his release shot out of him, pouring down her throat. She continued to move her mouth along him as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, milking him for everything he had. She swallowed every last drop of his come, humming in approval at the salty tang of him on her tongue.

* * *

After the final part of his release passed through him, he tugged her up to straddle him once again. He reached between them, his fingers gliding easily through her folds, to find that she was more than ready. Not needing any further encouragement, he took himself in hand, dragging his tip through her wet heat before he brought his hands to her hips, moving her to exactly where he wanted before he slid home.

He gave her time to adjust to his intrusion, waiting for her nod to begin moving in and out of her velvet walls. She met him thrust for thrust, clenching her muscles around him just to pull a groan from him.

It didn't take long for her to approach her release, but she needed just a little bit more.

"Castle. Close." She moaned at a particularly deep thrust that caused him to slide even deeper inside her, hitting that spot inside her that made her scream, which she did.

Seeming to know exactly what she needed, Castle's hand fumbled down to where they were joined, taking her clit between his thumb and index finger. He rubbed tight circles on her clit, and that was all it took for her to shatter with his name on her lips, pulling him over the edge with her.

Spent, she collapsed on top of him. After a couple of moments she rolled off of him, not going very far before she curled into his chest, her legs twining with his.

"Wow." He said, not even trying to hide the awe in his voice.

"That was-"

"-amazing." He finished for her.

She let out a soft laugh, rising up on her elbows to brush a series of kisses to his mouth.

"Oh and Kate?" He continued at her hum, "I love you too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, would love your thoughts. Oh and don't worry, I'm working on updating my other fics, as well as one for the song 'Cry With You' by Hunter Hayes that an anon reviewer requested.**


End file.
